Rainy Day
by Macx
Summary: Third-person view on Steve and Tony. Snuggly fluff. SteveXTony, IM movie with comicverse elements


TITLE: Rain

Iron Man (movie)

AUTHOR: Macx

PAIRING: Steve/Tony

RATING: PG-13 (bordering on mild, mild R)

DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, sadly. They are owned by people with a lot more money

Author's Voice of Warning (aka Author's Note):

English is not my first language; it's German. This is the best I can do. Any mistakes you find in here, collect them and you might win a prize g The spell-checker said everything's okay, but  you know how trustworthy those thingies are...

FEEDBACK: Loved

It was raining.

It had been raining for twenty-four hours by now and many were sick and tired of the water coming in steady streams from above. Streets were empty of people, aside from those who needed to be out. Traffic was a clogged mess and commuters cursed the flooded subway tunnels and the busses and taxis stuck in the traffic jams. Crime had taken a downward spiral. No sane criminal went out into the water-clogged streets right now. Aside from the really desperate ones. But even those the police could handle on their own.

Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-man, had never stayed home because of the rain. He was an all-weather superhero and he had spent his share in rain storms. His costume wasn't water-proof, but he had long since learned to ignore the clinging fabric or the uncomfortable wetness.

Running a hand through his wet hair, Peter padded through the silence of Tony Stark's gigantic New York apartment place. Actually it was more than just an apartment. It was more like a mansion sitting on top of Stark Tower. He had yet to completely accept that this was his and MJ's new home, but it was slowly settling in. MJ had had no problem getting accustomed to the luxury of such a big place. They were mostly alone up here. Stark himself alternated between the mansion, the apartment, and his LA haunts. When he was in New York and in the apartment, he usually used the upstairs area.

Peter almost laughed. 'Upstairs' sounded like just another floor. Hell, it was a whole new apartment up there. Stark was money and it showed. Not that he wasn't thankful for having this place, for the privacy it had. In his and MJ's apartment it had been crammed and crowded sometimes, and leaving as Spider-Man – or returning – had become a hazard.

In their room – well, area, since the 'room' had a bedroom, a living room, a private bathroom, and a kitchenette – Peter peeled out of his soaked clothes, took a hot shower, then slipped into comfortable and warm clothes.

Outside, thunder rumbled through the air.

Peter went into the shared kitchen, a huge place that would make a professional chef cry with appreciation, and rummaged through the fridge. He found sandwiches, took two, and poured coffee into a large mug. He took it all into the living room –

-- and stopped.

The living room was incredibly spacious, but due to the arrangement of furniture and plants it allowed privacy even if others were present. What Peter was looking at was very private.

Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, sitting at the floor-to-ceiling windows. Together. Very close together. Hell, this wasn't close, this was cuddling! Tony was in black jeans and a black shirt, Steve in blue jeans and a washed-out Army fatigues t-shirt. Steve's hand was inside the partially unbuttoned shirt, resting suspiciously high on Stark's chest.

Arc reactor, a part of Peter's stunned mind supplied.

Steve's chin was on top of the dark head. Tony's eyes were closed and his face looked rather relaxed.

Asleep? Tony Stark asleep in the middle of the day? Would miracles never cease?

Peter knew he should move, should leave the two men alone, but he couldn't. It was like a morbid fascination, seeing something he would never have thought possible. Not because this was clearly something more than just buddies. Not because it involved a same-sex relationship. It was Tony Stark cuddling against Captain America – Steve, he corrected himself – that he couldn't wrap his mind around.

But this was very clearly more than just a one-time thingy. This was an intimacy that came from a closer relationship.

Like… a very close relationship.

Geez, when had that happened? And who else knew?

Peter slowly, without making a sound, placed his food and drink onto the side table. He melted into the corner of the door frame, still unable to look away.

It was such a warm and comfortable scene. So… homey, if he had to give it a term. It was so unlike the two men he had come to know in the past year with the Avengers. He wouldn't attach the word 'cuddly' with Tony at all. He could come up with a lot of words to describe the billionaire, most of them rather unsavoury and unfriendly, but not cuddly. Stark was ruthless, he had money, he was stinking rich and wasn't ashamed to flaunt it. He was Iron Man and he was powerful as him as well. But… cuddly?!

As Peter watched, Steve stroked a thumb over Tony's sharply defined cheekbone. Dark eyes opened and Steve smiled, leaning down for a brush of lips against lips. Tony turned, dislodging the hand on his chest, but Steve wrapped his arm more tightly around the slender man.

Peter felt something inside of him wibble a little. MJ always called him a hopeless romantic, and he was, but so was she. She would probably have a girly squee moment over the fact that Stark and Rogers were… well, what? Dating? An item? Boffing like bunnies?

He felt his face heat up. Now there was an image. Not that it was a bad one. Steve was Captain America and hey…! No one looked like Captain America. Peter had been  a bit on the envious side in the beginning. Okay, liar. He had been very envious! And Tony… despite all the suits and the business image and the way he acted and the general air of playboy and womanizer, he was in very good shape. Peter had seen him in the underarmor and that left nothing to the imagination.

He closed his eyes and shook his head.

So many things he shouldn't think about!

So how many of the others knew? And if he was the last to know, why? If he was the first to find out… definitely why?

Of course, no Avenger was obligated to tell the others about romantic interests, let alone one-night stands. Peter was married and happily so. His wife knew who and what he was. MJ lived at Stark Tower. Carol was in a relationship with Simon Williams, though Peter had no clue how tight that was. It wasn't his place to ask and why would that be important? He didn't know about the rest. And he wouldn't ask Wolverine about that kind of stuff.

A loud crack of thunder had him open his eyes. The rain was beating heavily against the windows, obscuring the sights, but that didn't seem to bother the two men. Tony had readjusted his position, still between Steve's legs, and he looked incredibly relaxed. Peter had never seen that expression on him before. There was a kind of constant tension in Stark's frame. He was always wired, now even more than ever, with the Extremis connecting him to the world of electronics.

This… this was new. And it was… strangely reassuring to know that Tony Stark could relax.

Aware that he was still staring at the very private moment, Peter retreated silently, with food and drink, and decided that the kitchen was fine as well. He almost bumped into Pepper Potts as he sneaked away. He stared at her, wide-eyed, feeling like a little kid with his hands in the cookie jar.

Pepper smiled at him, raised her index finger to her lips, and nodded at him to follow her.

Peter discovered she had made herself a tea in the kitchen and he put his food down, finally drinking from his coffee. It was lukewarm. Pepper watched him and he finally broke the silence.

"How long have they been…" he made a circling gesture with his hand, "…together?"

"I've known for three weeks," Pepper answered, smiling. "But it's been longer."

"How do you know?"

"I know Tony. He changed after Afghanistan, then after Captain America was found… yet again when he got the Extremis… and all put together, watching him around Steve, it was suddenly quite clear."

"Uh-huh."

Women seemed to have a sense for that. Even his spider-sense was no help when it came to human relationships. So maybe MJ had picked up on it, too? And she hadn't told him?

"You okay?" Pepper asked.

"Sure. I mean, I'm okay with it all. Just surprised. I mean… Cap and Tony… wow…"

Pepper smiled. "Yes, wow. I know Tony's track record and past… relationships. This is very serious, Peter."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Cool."

_Wait till MJ hears about it_, he thought.

"Do the others know?" Peter asked.

"I doubt it."

"Huh."

So he was the first. Very cool. And scary. Peter polished off his sandwich.

"Need to know?" he finally asked thoughtfully.

"Yes. In a way."

"Okay. My lips are sealed." Peter made a zipped-shut motion over his lips.

"Thank you," Pepper replied.

Peter grinned. He knew how complicated relationships could be, especially if one was a superhero. If both partners were in the same secret-identity profession, even better. And maybe, just maybe, Steve would have a good influence on Tony Stark.

Hey, one could dream, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony had never felt so relaxed. Outside the window the weather was abysmal. It was really raining cats and dogs and no one in his right mind would want to be out there. New York was flooding and the sewer system was struggling with the amount of water rushing through it. It had good sides as well: all the muck would hopefully flush out as well.

Strong fingers carded through the longish strands of his hair and he almost purred. It felt incredible. It felt safe and secure. It felt like there was only him and Steve. The fingers stroked his neck and gently kneaded the hard knots of muscles.

Tony did purr now.

Steve chuckled, a deep rumble from within his chest. He leaned over Tony, giving the other man an upside down view of the smooth face. He kissed him.

"Enjoying yourself?" Rogers asked, voice soft and low.

"Can you tell?"

The blue eyes twinkled.

Tony twisted around and pushed himself up, pinning Steve against the section wall that bisected two window fronts. It had also formed the rather comfy couch area with an unrivalled view over Manhattan – which was now a rather watery one. Tony locked their lips together in a demanding kiss, sliding one knee between Steve's thighs, sitting on one muscular thigh.

Steve wrapped his arms around his lover and held him tight, kissing back with rising aggression that was clearly matched by Tony. When they parted, both were breathing hard, the cuddly mood clearly broken and transformed into something more intense.

A loud rumble had both men look outside. The rain wasn't letting up and it was a really good idea to spend the day inside. Preferably in bed.

"Move?" Steve suggested.

"Do we have to?"

"Unless you want the others to catch us?"

"Sound argument. But they might learn something."

"Like what?"

"Hm, how good you look when I kiss you?"

Steve kissed him. Tony hummed.

"Yeah, like that."

"Or that you purr," Steve teased. "And like to cuddle."

"Blow my reputation to the wind." He licked his lips. "And since we're talking about blowing…"

Rogers had to laugh. "One track mind."

"Hm, that's me. Fully focused."

"Full of yourself, too."

The sound of the rain was louder now. The rumbling of thunder seemed to reverberate through them.

"Bed," Steve decided.

"Bed," the other man agreed.

Neither man moved.

"Unless you have developed teleporting powers…" Steve began.

Tony grinned. "Who knows?" But he reluctantly moved away from the blond.

They made it to their bedroom after a while, but not without using walls and available furniture as an obstacle course, bumping into it, sliding across it, getting stuck on walls as one kissed the other. Steve knew that if they didn't make it on time, they might end up having semi-public sex. Anyone of the others could walk in here any time and see them,

Then there was a mattress underneath him and he more than willingly divested of his clothes, watched Tony strip with such speed, he was probably popping more than just one button, and then there was only skin on skin.

The arc reactor glowed between them, a reminder for Steve that he could have lost this man before he had ever gotten to know him. He ran his tongue along the seamless joining of fibreglass and human skin, and Tony shivered.

Their eyes met with an intensity that had nothing to do with being naked and aroused and in bed together. It was something else. Something on a much deeper level.

Tony carded his hand into the short, blond hair and Steve kissed him, putting all he felt and had never really talked about into this kiss.

The answer was just as wordless and passionate.


End file.
